The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for coupling security tags, used to control inventory and/or prevent theft, to articles. More particular, the present invention has one application wherein a first portion of the security tag is fixtured in an apparatus, and a second portion of the security tag is drawn into locking engagement with the first portion. Although, the present invention was developed for use in the soft goods industry, certain applications may be outside of this field.
The use of various electronic and other types of theft prevention systems has been widely adopted in the retail environment in order to maintain control over inventory and prevent the unauthorized removal of articles from a particular area or from the establishment itself. In the clothing and soft goods industry, a security tag is often attached to each article placed on display for sale. Generally, store personnel attach the security tag at the time the article is set out for display, or the security tag may have been attached when the articles were received in inventory.
A typical security tag includes a body having a fastener-receiving portion. A fastener is then inserted through the article and into the fastener-receiving portion in order to fasten the security tag to the article. Security tag systems are typically configured to prevent or discourage removal of the security tag by unauthorized parties. For example, many security tag designs require a special tool or detaching mechanism to decouple the security tag from the article. In some security tag systems the unauthorized removal of the security tag will result in damage to the article. Further, in other security tag systems, the security tag includes an electronic sensor that will beep or make a sound upon removal of the fastener from the body of the security tag.
Security tags have proven to be an effective method for preventing theft and controlling inventory in the retail-merchandising environment. However, in many instances the fastening of the security tags to the inventory is a time-consuming and tedious task. Presently, the attachment of security tags to an article is generally performed through the manual pressing of the fastener and body together by the store personnel. The task is a repetitive manual task, which may divert the store personnel from other responsibilities, such as tending to customers or managing the operation of the store.
There is a continuing need for an improved method and apparatus for attaching security tags to various articles. The present invention satisfies these and other needs in a novel and unobvious way.